


A Tale as Old as Time? Sick Harry

by LunaNight2012



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sick Harry, Vulnerable Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: this takes place between part 4 and 5 of the A Tale as Old as Time? main series!





	A Tale as Old as Time? Sick Harry

I sighed as I took the thermometer out of Harry's mouth. 

"101°… you my pirate are sick." I explained, grabbing a cool towel and placing it over Harry's forehead.

"'M fine! Not sick! Gotta go to practice!" Harry grumbled trying to get up.

"You aren't going anywhere!" I exclaimed in frustration. 

"But those princes' need meh! Our competition is next weekend!" Harry whined, sneezing.

"You don't wanna get them sick do ya? If you got them sick they wouldn't be at the competition." I stated in a serious tone.

That got Harry to grumble a bit more before settling down in our bed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Gil is gunna watch over you while I got get some soup and medicine for you." I said, smiling warmly at him.

"Kay, hurry!" Harry whined coughing.

I smiled warmly. "I'll be back in 5 minutes ok?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. I looked over at Gil and nodded before I headed to the cafeteria.

I told Fairy Godmother what was going on, and that the three of us wouldn't be going to classes today. She nodded and gave me some meds for Harry along with a container of chicken noodle soup.

I smiled and thanked her before heading back to my room. I slowly opened the door and smiled when I saw Harry fast asleep on our bed.

"I guess he passed out when I left?" I asked, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Yea, the moment you walked out of the room he started snoring." Gil stated, turning on the tv.

I smiled and grabbed my Polaroid and quickly took a picture of my sleeping, sick pirate.

"This is going in my stash~!" I exclaimed, winking at Gil as I pulled out my secret box of pictures and placed the developed picture of A sick Harry sleeping in it.

"Cindy~~!" Harry whined, causing me to squeak a bit and hide the box.

"I'm coming Hooky. I brought some medicine. So I'm gunna need you to sit up ok?" I asked him.

He groaned but allowed me to help prop him up.

I sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the pills and a glass of water. I watched as he took each pill separately.

"Ok now we need to get some soup in you." I stated with a warm smile.

I took a spoonful of soup, blew on it a bit before I held it out for Harry to eat. "Open up Harry." I smiled as he obeyed. 

Groaning in either pain or happiness. "Do you like it?" I asked hopeful.

Harry nodded slightly and opened his mouth again, Waiting for more food. I continued to feed him with a small smile on my face.

As soon as he had finished all the soup I sat the soup aside and tucked Harry into our bed and of course Harry wouldn't let me leave. He grumbled and pulled me down onto the bed with him.

"My Cindy~~!" Harry cooed, burying his face in my shoulder.

I chuckled but don't make any move to get up. I bury my hands in his hair and gently massage his head. I giggle at the sounds he was making.

To think, big bad Harry Hook became a puddle in my arms. He was such a sweetheart. 

"Go to sleep my pirate. I'll be right here when you wake up." I cooed, kissing his forehead.

Gil smiled over at me, having been one of the few who have ever seen this side of Harry.

Harry groaned and after a few moments was lightly snoring away. I too fell asleep shortly after him, with him curled up in my arms.


End file.
